Mobile object monitoring is rapidly becoming an important and effective way to track mobile objects in a variety of settings. One such setting may be the monitoring of persons convicted of minor offenses, as an alternative to imprisonment. Additional settings where mobile object monitoring may be desired may include the monitoring of children, the elderly, or persons with reduced physical or mental capacity. In all such settings, an individual may be accorded a certain amount of freedom, but may also be constantly monitored to prevent harm to him or others, and ensure that the monitored individual is complying with parameters set forth by a monitoring entity.
Current methods for tracking mobile objects require information to be transferred from a processing center to individual tracking devices. These systems lack mobile tracking device to device communications capabilities. Disadvantageously, a mobile object tracking device must be within satellite or signal transmission range to receive information or be detected by a processing assembly. Further, an out of range mobile tracking device may be unable to contact a processing assembly upon detection of breach of a device component housing or securing mechanism. Similarly, only a processing center may distribute location information based on data transmitted by a GPS receiver located in a portable tracking device and provide an alert for a violation.
Consequently, it is desirable to provide a system and method for continuous monitoring and detection of one or more mobile objects and real-time sharing of information among all system components.